Have I found you?
by ashley1864ds
Summary: OC Niktavia tries to find her place while also trying to find her mother, Caroline, who was kidnapped and her Father ,?, who she never met/knows nothing about. Caroline is a tad OOC .-Klaroline, Tavience. read and lmk to continue. *so far the story is focusing on Nikki and her journey then ill switch to caroline or klaus pov
1. 1st chapter

**Have i found you?**

 _ **A/N: Okay first things first... I DONT OWN ANYTHING...okay , on to the next. So this is something that just popped into my head. Let me know if its something i should continue. Its a little weird at first. it doesnt really go with the storyline of the tv series. i kinda took tid-bits of parts that would make my story work. At the beginning there is some OC that i've added. Caroline may act a little OOC. This is kinda fluffy but not completely. ill get gory later as the story goes. there may be foul language and later sexual content* ill fix mistakes after i see if story is worth continuing.**_

 _ **well i hope you enjoy! p.s. i LIVE for reviews, so please leave one! dont forget to follow and favorite. Again, Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

I have long sandy Blonde hair with the tightest most unruly curls, the lightest green eyes and the complete opposite personality of my mother.

What about my father , you ask? I wouldnt know. I have never met him.

My mother is so outgoing and happy. she is such an optimist. Her hair is even more blonde than mine. her hair has a natural wave to it and she has baby blue eyes.

I am 19 years old. I am not your average teenage girl. I am a little extra...

My phone buzzed for a long while before i actually reached over to my nightstand to pick it up .I squinted through the blinding light of the phone to see who was writing me at this god awful hour.

"Kadence" is what my screen said.

I rolled my eyes and put the pillow back over my head to try and fall back asleep...until i heard yet another buzz.

i groaned with exhaustion as i blinded myself opening up my lock screen to reply to his message. Kadence is my best friend... my only friend.

He too was the opposite of me. He is handsome. The type of guy every girl sets her eyes on and is like 'yup, hes the one i wanna marry.' He has that amazing jaw line, abs that are ultra defined and impossible for a 20 year old. Not to mention he has olive skin and light ice blue eyes. the type of blue so impossible you'd think someone captured the lightest hues from the sky and stored them in his eyes for safe keeping. his eye lashes are dark and long and that was just unfair to the entire female population.

Kadence was your typical jock... only not. He is my best friend.

He was loved by many. What he saw in me ill never know.  
I looked at the message he sent me that wasnt a message but a snap picture from snapchat.

It was of him with three other guys with the caption "come out and have fun!"

i tapped the screen and the next picture popped up. It was just of him smiling. i took a screenshot of him and the next was a video. he was singing at first but quickly looked at me and said " seriously, ill be at your house in 15 minutes, be ready!"

I instantly groaned again and looked at the time. it was 2:17 AM.

"what the hell" i said outloud and then snapped him back a straight face emoji.

Kadence was normally pretty good about being punctual. i got out of bed and my curls whacked me in the face. they were sticking up in every direction.

when i got into the bathroom and turned on the light that was over top the mirror i groaned yet again at my face.

i grabbed my makeup and just did basics. you know, foundation, mascara, eyebrows, lipstick, blush and brownser... okay,. who was i kidding? that wasnt basic at all.

But once i start doing my make up i just have to keep going until perfection. thats one thing i did inherit from my mother. if i was going to do it then it had to be perfect and it had to have my all.

I finish my makeup in record time . I was rushing so when I walked out my room, not paying attention to my surroundings, i semi screamed until i covered my mouth. Kadence was sitting on my bed holding my teddy bear with one of his brows raised.

"you know i hate when you do that!" I said.

"your hearing is so good that i dont understand how you didnt hear me come in." Kadence said, a slow smirk started to pull at the corner of his mouth.  
"youve been getting better at sneaking up on me, you ass" i rolled my eyes.

"I try. you keep me on my toes , i just wanted to return the favor." he chuckled lowly." but can you get dressed already? I found this wickedly awesome place i wanna show you."

" oh and you thought i would just change in front of you?" i asked with a light laugh. sure he is absolutely breath taking to everyone else. i mean, he is to me also... but i grew up with him. He is my best friend.

" well one could only dream to have the pleasure of seeing you undress infront of them, beautiful." He replied instantly.  
thats the thing with Kadence though. He is extremely charming and has no off switch.

I roll my eyes and gave him a look that said ' hey you better look elsewhere or ill blind you "

he did what i asked. He just layed down and put my teddy bear over his eyes. i walked over to my closet and grabbed my black hoodie and pulled it over my night tank.

Then i went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans that had holes up the legs.

I grabbed a pair of my converses and put them on.

i wasnt anywhere near 'cute' , he had on a black zip up nike sweater with a green shirt peaking out , a black nike cap, and a darker blue pair of jeans on.

" there i am ready" i said and he sat up so quick that i figured he would have gotten a little light headed. however, he didnt.

" finally!" he said and i just perked a brow up at him while crossing my arms.

I made sure that i stayed quiet enough that my mom wouldnt be woken up.

Not that i was sneaking out because im old enough to do whatever i want but more so out of respect for her since i was still living with her. that is just for a few weeks longer. Me and Kadence are getting a 2 bedroom apartment together.

He grabbed my arms and pulled be down the hall , down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Geez, so pushy" i said.

"Yeah , yeah" Kadence said right back.

"i dont know why you couldnt have shown me whatever you needed to show me, oh i dont know , tomorrow in the daylight. not at almost three in the morning when we should be asleep." i complained.

"we're young... cant we live it up? stop being such an old woman!" he said as we got to the car that had two other guys in there waiting.

the music was loud especially to my ears. the guys where reckless drivers, hyping each other up with each song that came on. they were having a great time. Kadence picked right up with them and was chatting away.

thats the thing with him, he can just talk to absolutely anyone and not be awkward.

not me. i cant do that. anyone i talk to i feel like i have no connection with. excluding kadence. I am awkward to the point i wont say anything to you unless you say something to me first. ill avoid eye contact as long as possible unless you do start talking to me just so i can avoid a conversation.

Kadence was like i mentioned before, extremely popular. In high school he was in everything. he did football,wrestling, basket ball. he coached a little league baseball team in the tiniest spare time he had all while taking early college classes, helping out at daycares, parks, church, etc. Kadence was on it.

He just pretty much hated not doing anything. he just had to always be doing something. His home life wasnt great. I remember him justifying him always wanting to be busy as a way of avoiding things he didnt want to deal with. if he had other stuff to focus on then he could have peace on his mind for as long as possible until he had to deal with whatever he needed to stress over.

All the while he worked at the local library, and state park.

So he didnt particularly get awkward.

"no it could not wait" he said back to me and i just sat back in the back seat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. i was just listening to them talk about things that i didnt give two pretty pennys about.

I opened my eyes when i felt the car start slowing and the surroundings got louder..

we had to have been driving for at least an hour.

when we got out the car there were people every where. red solo cups lined fallen trees. there was a gazebo that had kids and cups just thrown all over the place.

there was a bridge near by and i was just about to walk off to it to check it out when Kadence stepped infront of me.

" i knew that would get your attention. but patience. you shouldnt go off on your own" kadence laughed knowingly.

"youre the one who needs protecting!" i laughed and he just shrugged .  
"just wait for me, okay?" he said and took his cap off. ran his left hand through his curly hair and put the cap on my head.

His hair was long and curly on top, dark brown with the tiniest strands of golden brown through out ( since he was always in the sun.)

His hair was shorter on the sides and fades all the way down. Unlike some of the other guys he had no problem with facial hair. it grew in evenly and dark. he didnt have much right now. just the tiniest scruff.

"okay, _just dont make me wait forever_ " i said.

"i'd never. you want a drink?" He said as he already started walking away.  
I didnt anwer him back because i knew my answer didnt matter. he'd get me a drink even if i didnt want one.

I walked around the people at this party and just observed everything that had been going on around me. from the people who had their faces locked together, tongue tied and then to the people throwing up and dancing.

I got a tap on my shoudler and i turned around slowly. dreading whoever wanted to chat me up.  
i had the last shred of hope it was Kadence but no... it wasnt.

"you look lonely" the guy said. i wanted to roll my eyes but i wasnt too rude. he was cute, anyone could see that. so far he was kind.

"i might be, then again i might not be." i said as i turned the cap i had on backwards so it wasnt blocking my view in the already dark setting( not that the dark affected my eyes.)

"right.." he said awkwardly as he put his hand around the back of his neck and rubbed. "Ugh. my name is Pat. i dont recognize you. is this your first time being here?"

"actually it is" i said simply.

"well can i get you a drink or something?" pat asked.

" no, thank you." i said.

Right then Kadence found me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. the drink in the hand as a gesture for me to take it.

i did just that. i grabbed the drink from him but didnt remove his arm.

"oh whats going on Pat?" Kadence asked when he recognized the man infront of me. " Niktavia , i have some stories about this guy right here!" Kadence laughed as he shook Pats hand with his free hand.

Pat chuckled deeply " all good stories , i hope"

"oh theyre good alright... you still as crazy as you were in high school, dude?" kadence asked.  
"nah you know i chilled down alot." Pat replied back

" impossible , cant fool me" Kadence said and pat raised his hands.

"you caught me." he laughed with a slight shake of his head.

"Nikki , this guy jumped off a moving train on a bridge and did a flip into water in high school. he's freakin nuts!" Kadence said.

"he went to the same school as us?" i asked . geez, if he went to the same school as me and i never seen him thats how you know i lived under a rock.

"ugh yeah... keep up , sugar plum bottom." Kadence said that and i could help but to smack his arm and blush with embarassment.

"could you not..." i laughed."well it was nice meeting you"

"for sure , you too!" Pat said and i walked away so Kadence could talk to him for a sec before he caught up with me.

"Okay Shorty, now for why i dragged you here" Kadence said. Shorty is the nick name he always seems to use with me. probably because i have been stuck at 5'2 since the 11th grade. while he has been 5'9 since what seems like the 9th. he had that one huge growth spurt that made him completely awkward looking for that year but with him working out and being as active as he has always been he quickly buffed up and filled out.

"finally!" i said. " i mean its only four in the morning. please dont show me now. why not wait until 5?" i said sarcastically.

"5 it is , i was hoping around 5 i could be snuggled up in bed with you though" he said with a wink.

"get out of here" i pushed him a way from me with a laugh and watched as he fell back a little further than i had intended."sorry" i laughed and he just shrugged and grabbed my arm and escorted me to the bridge.

"okay... what did you want to show me?" i asked

"look!" he said and i turned to see.

The bridge was in the clearing. there was no tree branches blocking your view to the sky and there was this water fall right before the bridge. and a little patch of water flowing under the bridge.

You could see the stars in the reflection of the water.

"Here come with me real quick."

I followed him off the opposite side of the bridge and on a dirt path where the grass had been laid down from all the previous people walking on it. you had to climb a few rocks but i have no problem with those types of things. i could smell the water in the air and the little patch of rocks we climbed over got us closer to the bustling waterfall.

the closer we got the more i felt mist hit my face and go into my hair. as i got closer to kadence to keep him steady over the slippery rocks, i seen an opening behind the falls. he slid in graciously and i followed him.

as soon as he stopped infront of me, his back pressed against the rock wall behind us , i too turned.

It was absolutely breath taking!

So there you have water falling from above and the calming sound of the actual waterfall. you also have the reflection of the bright moon reflection off the moving water . it was beautiful.

I look over to Kadence and he handed me my camara."for your collection." he smiled kindly.

he was so thoughtful.

I can remember when we used to take baths together as young children. i shook my head at that. I have literally been friends with him since diapers.

out of all my friends that came and went he was a constant. he never once left me. even though he had different types of friends and i was the weird hot chick he never once left me and he has always stood up for me.

Kadence is such a nice guy. always helping anyone anyway he could. he was a man of all trades and it was crazy how a kid our age could have so much knowlege on a wide range of things.

I took the camara from him and found a place i really enjoyed and angled my camara before i started snapping away.

It always sucked that i couldnt capture exactly what i saw. i always saw deeper. my eyesight is out of this world.

I pointed the camara on Kadence and took a few pictures of him before we left from behind the falls.

After we were back on the bridge I pointed the expensive camara (that he saved and got me for christmas) at the dark sky that was lite by the bright moon and stars. i hadnt noticed it before but there was a meteor shower.

Kadence leaned against the railing of the bridge and stared up occasionally looking around and looking at me.

He turned and was looking at the reflection of the water.

After a few minutes of me looking at the darkened sky i turned to the water and took a picture of our reflection on the water.

man that was a good picture.

I looked at him and was truly greatful for having him .

I woke up from a swaying motion. it was still dark outside so it was still night.

I wasnt alarmed since the scent was familiar. i let Kadence carry me inside the house. he took me straight up to my room and laid me on top of the covers.

he took my shoes off and then i sat up and gave him a hug.

he froze there a second to see if i was really awake or not.

I stood up and took off my sweater and pants letting my night tank fall back down and cover my bottom.

"its too late for you to drive, Kadence. youre tired also. just stay here. " I laid back down in bed and scootched all the way over to the edge and watched as he went to the dresser and opened the very bottom drawer where he had a pair of pajama pants and extra clothes. he quickly stripped and slid in bed.

I was asleep before he even took off his shirt.

He was on one side and i was on the other. no touching, cuddling,nothing... just sleep.

I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes. i heard an instant heartbeat and snoring. i seen Kadence next to me still asleep and snoring loudly. Clearly right at home.

he was laying on his stomach with one arm extended to where his hand was touching my hair above my head.

I looked down to the foot of my bed and seen my mom sitting there looking at us with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. i rolled my eyes and put the pillow over my face.

"do you have to be so creepy so early in the morning?" i asked her.

She was already ready for her day. today she had her hair in loose curls, her makeup was light and she had a light pink sundress on. everyone confuses us as sisters... how could they not? she is technically frozen at 17 years old.

hows that? shes a vampire. what does that make me? wouldnt you like to know! her eyes were bright and mischeivious. "im not being creepy... im just checking on my daughter and her best friend." she said." and i made lunch."

"is it lunch time already? it feels so early" i said. Kadence groaned and then looked up.

i felt his fingers play with a ringlet of my hair and watched as his long eyelashes fluttered open.

"goodmorning, shorty" he said and i smiled over at him and wished him a goodmorning.

he looked at the end of the bed. " oh hey Ms. Caroline. howre you doing?" he asked with a yawn.

"im doing fine Kadence. i made food" Mom said.

"sweet, thanks Ms. C!" Kadence said but didnt make an attempt to move off the bed yet. she nodded and moved out the room and cracking the door as she left . i heard her downstairs in the kitchen cleaning .

I stood and got dressed appropriately in the bathroom connected to my bedroom and kadence dressed while i was dressing.

we both sat at the end of my bed and ate the few finger snadwiches my mom made for us.

"your mom gets hotter everytime i see her" Kadence said and nudged me in the arm with his shoulder as he stuffed his mouth with a sandwich.

" you do realize she can hear you , right?" i asked and he nodded yes. Kadence knows about us. its kinda hard for him to be my bestfriend all my life and keep a secret like this from him.

"yeah i was hoping shed come up here and flaunt her sweet assets" he winked and i could feel my lunch coming back up. i could hear my mom laughing at his comment.

"youre sick" i said.

"what ? you should be happy shorty. you is one fine piece of woman also. your wild hair right now is quite the turn on,got your good looks from your mama... and that body gurl!" he said and i couldnt help but laugh and get my fingers tangled in my hair as i tried to tame it a little.

"get out of here, weirdo!" we ate the rest of the food in silence.

"hey i got to go to work but ill text you." Kadence said and i nodded.

"okay... id like a full nights rest tonight so dont try bothering me." i said knowing he'd be working all day today.

he nodded and ran out my door.

Bye Ms.C!" i heard him say as he closed the front door.

 **Meet me for brunch"** Kadences' text said the next morning.

 **Cant"** i said.

 **Liar, get your butt up and meet me lol. im hungry."** he replied back.

I got up and left my phone on my night stand and went to brush my teeth. it was only 9am.. i heard another buzz from my stand.

 **"Cant you ask one of your girlfriends?"** i asked

 **Well i could but youre my best friend. Just meet me here.** " he said. i knew where he was talking about.

 **fine...but youre buying"** i said and he didnt reply.

I got dressed and by 10:30 am i was walking out the door when i bumped into my mom.

"you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah im going out to brunch with Kadence." i said.

"okay , i will see you when you get back " she said.

"you arent gonna see Bonnie?" i asked.

"No, she and Jamie finally went out of town... hopefully hes ready to pop the question." Mom said.

Jamie is someone from mom and Bonnies past from high school. Bonnies mother, Abby, raised jamie and then later bonnie met them and they kinda had a thing but they stopped. it was too hard and he wasnt into that life style. But they had both grown. Bonnie is in her thirties now. but shes aging well. she got her hands on an herb that slows her aging.

Both her and jamie use the herb. Anyway, bonnie bumped into jamie at a bar on karoke night and they just started talking. with Abby losing her powers and turning into a vampire and still helping jamie even after he moved out and did his own thing he got familiar with the supernatural life insteadd of acting ignorant about it.

its better to be educated on the things that go bump in the night.

So he finally accepted bonnie and theyve been dating for the past two years.

Bonnie was saying she wanted to start a family and shes been dropping hints.

"gosh , i hope so" i said."well i got to go meet him" i said and mom nodded and walked back inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Dont forget to review.**


	2. 2nd chapter

**Have i found you?**

 _ **A/N: Okay first things first... I DONT OWN ANYTHING...okay , on to the next. So this is something that just popped into my head. Let me know if its something i should continue. Its a little weird at first. it doesnt really go with the storyline of the tv series. i kinda took tid-bits of parts that would make my story work. At the beginning there is some OC that i've added. Caroline may act a little OOC. This is kinda fluffy but not completely. ill get gory later as the story goes. there may be foul language and later sexual content***_

 _ **well i hope you enjoy! p.s. i LIVE for reviews, so please leave one! dont forget to follow and favorite. Again, Enjoy!**_

 _ **this is a shorter chapter. this is the last ill post unless anyone thinks i should continue this story.**_

* * *

As i drove to the restaurant that we always meet at a car cut me off. i slammed on the brakes and skid onto the side of the road to an abrupt stop.

the woman in the car stopped infront of my car and stood out of it. she had fire red hair. she was skinny and pale. she looked right at me or was she looking through me.

she glared at me and then got back in her car and drove off. As if i did something wrong. i shook my head and got back on the road. what the heck was that woman mad about.

I drove to the restaurant and saw Kadence. i sighed with relief and ordered myself some warm tea.

"hey Nikki" he said as he stood, gave me a hug and sat back down." i ordered an appetizer."

"good! im actually hungry" i said . not that i didnt eat much but i need blood too so i normally just stick to drinking blood. foods good too though.

"nice" was all he said on that one. and just then the appetizers came out. i looked over to the side of the bar and there that woman was again. just glaring at me. when i blinked she was gone.

i was starting to feel unsafe.

"hey how about we order to go and take the food back to my place ?" i asked.

"what, why?"

" i think im being followed" i said and explained what had happened. he never doubts anything for a second. "always go with you instincts Nikki , never second guess yourself" is what he'd always say.

we munched on the appetizers as we waited for our food.

Finally our food had arrived and we walked to our cars. he followed me home.

i left the food in my car as i walked up to the house. something wasnt right.

the door was wide open.

normally i wouldnt care but if mom was to have the door open she'd be in the yard gardening or sitting on the porch. or at least just in the foyer doing something to where you could see her in the house from the outside.

Kadence was walking up behind me with a worried expression on his face.

"kadence, why dont you wait in the car." i said.

"no way am i gonna leave you to go in there alone" i gave him a really look and he shoved past me walking in first.

hes such an idiot at times. im the immortal one.

I followed behind him and seen the foyer was trashed. the stand had be broken. there was a dent into the wall as if a body had been slammed into it and left an imprint.

There was a picture frame of mom, me, and Kadence, and his mom jammed in a wall. it had to have been thrown with such force.

there was glass all over the floor.

"Mom?" i yelled as i flashed throughout the house. the rest of the house was untouched

like all they wanted was mom and left. everything besides the front two rooms all look the same.

I walked into the living room and thats where i seen red lip stick.

"better find your Daddy, tell him to join the fun...before the fun gets the better of him." written in red lipstick on the mirror. at the bottom said "XOXO Aurora is back."

"who the hell is Aurora?" Kadence asked.

"Who the hell is my father?"I asked." come on help me look for something. " i pulled out my phone and tried calling my moms cell i heard it buzzing upstairs. i flashed there in a matter of two seconds. i opened up my moms bedroom door and grabbed the phone off the charger on the night stand.

i put the phone in my pocket and looked around.

I looked in her drawers first. nothing but clothes and old pictures of her and her close friends through out the years .

I moved to under her bed. there was a box under there and it had some junk spells in it and it had a black bead rosary that was broken. it was in a suede bag with 'Klaus' sewn onto it .there was a small torn piece of paper at the bottom of the bag. i dropped it out on my hand and read the faded pencil sketch.

it looked like she'd taken it out of the bag and looked at it a million times. It said "to Niktavia."

i looked a little more in the box and seen a picture of Mom and 'Klaus' at a ball. she looked stunning in a Blue ball gown.

The writing on the back said 'I'll take you where ever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo? Caroline F. & Klaus Mikaelson."

There was another picture one of mom and this klaus again. this time it was a school dance...20's. mom had a red frilly dress on. Klaus was in white. the back read "Caroline & Klaus."

There was a piece of torn clothing in the box. i put it back in and put the stuff away. i went through moms closet and found a locked trunk.

i tried to think of where she would keep the key and then i remembered the old medicine bottle she had. she hot glued a big rock to the bottom of the pill bottle and put keys inside the bottle and hide it in dirt in a flower vase in her bathroom next to other small rocks.

i went there and grabbed the keys but none of the keys fit the lock.

i went to her jewelry box and seen a weird vine like figurine. it looked like a piece of steel with steel vines and flowers growing around it. at the end of the steel pen looking instrument there was a design like it were a key.

i grabbed it, at this point, desperate.

i walked near the trunk and the instrument flew out my hand and went straight to the key hole of the trunk and started turning on its own. i didnt know if i should be scared or not.

the trunk opened and there was... nothing but junk. i looked through the stuff. I seen a charm bracelet. A diamond bracelet, varsity jackets, there were pictures of Mom and Matt, Mom and tyler, Mom and Jesse, Mom and klaus. There were a few of Mom and Stefan.

I seen a few letters addressed to my mom from Tyler. On the back of a picture of them said the dates they had dated and stayed together. i quickly skimmed the letters but they were mostly updates of him while he was on the run from Klaus.

Odd. Why would he be on the run from him if they were all friends and hung out with mom. it doesnt make since.

what if tyler was my Dad. Matt maybe? Klaus? Stefan? i would automatically have to throw stefan out. hes a vampire. but mom was a vampire and got pregnant with me. cant throw anything out.

It couldnt be jesse..

I seen a small tape and recorder at the bottom of the trunk. i pushed the clothes and letters and other junk out the way and including my baby blanket and first outfit and such, i put the tape in the recorder and rewinded it.

I pressed the play button and heard a mans voice. " _Caroline. I am standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all i can think about is how much i want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

Wow...what the heck. the tape is titled " i intend to be your last, however long it takes... Graduation day3 NM"

Kadence came in with his eyebrows up , clearly hearing what i said.

"I found some pictures of Caroline with a guy named Stefan. did you look into her phone for anything?" he asked. duh why had i not thought of that? oh, probably because youre trying to not have a melt down due to the fact that youve been stalked and your mother has been kidnapped and who knows what else.

I grabbed my moms brush, a candle, and a knife.

I lite the candle with a wave of my hand and took a piece of her hair. Kadence was going through her phone.

I took the piece of her hair and slowly lowered it to the flame and watched as it melted all the while i was chanting a location spell. nothing happened. i got frustrated and threw the brush.  
"Calm down , shorty... we will find her. i promise"

I took the knife and cut my hand across my palm and let the blood flow into the small bowl i had. as i chanted the spell again i grabbed the candle and lowerd the flame part down to the blood and i watched as the blood instantly caught fire.

my eyes rolled back and i could feel my body start to shake and get sweaty. My knees where getting weak. my tongue felt huge in my mouth as i chanted. finally i collapsed, Kadence catching me, and i had flashes of where i needed to go.

REVIEW!


End file.
